1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to nameplates or labels for electrical devices such as plugs and connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to nonmetallic nameplates or labels with product identifying information thereon for permanently securing to electrical plugs and connectors.
2. Background Information
Electrical plugs used to deliver electrical current from an energized receptacle to an electrical device, such as a motor, piece of machinery, etc., are well known in the art. Generally, they consist of a cable or cord containing two or more conductor wires that are attached to an equal number of terminals fixed in a connector housing. Once the plug is inserted into the receptacle, current travels through the conductor wires to the electrical device.
The wiring device industry continues to suffer from an excess of serious injuries to consumers caused by electrical shocks. Accordingly, manufacturers of electrical devices have been required to provide consumers with various information so that they may properly use the electrical plug or connector. This information is typically provided on either packaging or packing slips which are sold with the electrical plug or connector. The problem with putting such information only on the packaging and packing slips is that the packaging and packing slips are often discarded when the plug or connector is being coupled to an electrical cord or the like. According to the industry, it is required that the plug or connector be labeled with the information to allow the consumer to properly use the plug or connector. This has resulted in nameplates and the like being developed which are permanently fixed to the body or housing of the electrical device. For example, in the past, metal nameplates have been screwed to the housing of the electrical device to provide the appropriate information to the consumer. One problem with metal nameplates is that they conduct electricity which can be dangerous to the consumer in certain circumstances. Accordingly, it is desirable to avoid having metal located on the exterior of the housing.
In other prior electrical devices, the information to the consumers have been molded directly in the plastic housing of the device. By molding the information into the housing of the electrical device, the information is permanently affixed to the electrical device. The consumer will always have the information available to ensure proper use of the electrical device. However, since the indicia is molded with the housing of the electrical device, the indicia and housing typically have the same color. Therefore, it is often difficult to read the information that is molded into the housing of the electrical device. This can result in the consumer either misreading the information or failing to notice certain warnings. Failure to follow such warnings can result in the consumer being seriously injured due to improper use of the electrical device.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved method in which to permanently secure a nameplate or label to the housing to provide the consumer with sufficient information on the appropriate uses of the electrical device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs in the art which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.